


You Have Attached the Wrong Photo!

by ryansemen



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan, M/M, Ryan wears thong bc yes, Sharing a Bed, Top Dallon, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryansemen/pseuds/ryansemen
Summary: Ryan: Accidentally attached the wrong pic.Ryan: You didn’t see anything.Ryan: Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen.
Relationships: Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	You Have Attached the Wrong Photo!

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting/writing smut  
> wrote this mainly for me but thought might as well post it for others because the world needs more bottom ryan!  
> I don’t even ship weekman irl, it just makes sense to write them :^)
> 
> also might be spelling mistakes lmao

Dallon: Could you send over the pictures for the promo?

Dallon sits back in his chair and rubs his eyes, it’s been a long day and he just needs to edit these photos from Ryan and send them to fearless. The notification caught his attention and he opened the text from ryan.

Ryan: Here you go!

Attached were four images. The previews didn’t load, he rolled his eyes and pressed the first one. Ryan, sunglasses on with a leather jacket against a wall. Dallon smiled thinking about how hard he had to convince Ry to do a photoshoot at all, the younger getting embarrassed at the fact that someone may see him. He scrolled to the next picture, the same setting but a different pose. Fearless will like these, he looks confident in them not unlike when Dallon has to lead the way in most photoshoots they do together.

The next one was the same, closer up of him smiling with his brown hair falling over his eyes.

‘People are gonna love this,’ Dallon thought with a smile, he looked nice.

He swiped and fell still at the last one, eyes going wide involuntarily. It was of a man with his back facing the camera, ass showing in just a thong and stockings. Surprised was an understatement as Dallon couldn’t help but stare at the photo, face flushing a deep red. He didn’t want to think about it but he’s sure the wall behind the man had the same stain as Ryan’s wall-

Unable to stop staring at the ass on screen or the arching back, he was just as surprised as when it disappeared and he was thrown back to reality staring at their text conversation. Only three photos now showed up and Dallon felt all the second hand embarrassment wash over him as the three little dots showed up on screen. What’s he even gonna say to Ryan? I’m sorry I’ve seen your ass. Who’s to say it was Ryan’s, it could just be a random porn pic he accidentally attached. He’s not judging.

Ryan: Accidentally attached the wrong pic.

Ryan: You didn’t see anything.

Ryan: Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen.

Dallon paused feeling really bad for the guy. He honestly didn’t mind the mistake, they were friends and all and it was an accident. He twiddled his thumbs thinking of a way to make his pal feel better.

Dallon: It didn’t load don’t worry, cute photos though!

Dallon: I mean neat, I’ll send them off now :)

FUCK.

Why did he have to call them cute? Cute? He wasn’t even thinking that? Should he send another text or was that gonna sound worse, digging a greater hole?

Ryan: Dw about it then, and thanks! :)

Dallon felt a slight weight lift off his chest. It was fine, they were okay. He couldn’t help think back to the pic, I mean, what else was he gonna think about? If it was Ryan then why? Does he have a boyfriend or like a partner? Does he post them online somewhere? Dallon can’t blame himself for being curious and kind of hates himself for wishing he’d saved it. He felt like he was let in on an intimate secret, something he wasn’t supposed to know and it feels awful.

And yet.

Does he wear a thong all the time-

Nope. No. He wasn’t going to think about it. About all the times they’ve grabbed a drink together after practice or even in practice, was Ryan wearing- then? Would Dallon have noticed?

He buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. He was way too tired. Putting his phone aside, too braindead for the debate if hearting Ryan’s text would be too far and stretched out in bed. He’s gonna have to tell him sometime. He yawned and rolled over. Just maybe not tonight.

Ryan: You wanna stay at mine?

It had been a week since the incident and Dallon’s dumb brain cannot stop thinking about it. He’d never thought of Ryan as particularly feminine or even submiss- he needs to stop. It was just surprising that’s all. And he doesn’t even know it’s him!

Dallon: Sure, thanks!

They have a few practices this week before Dallon was headed back to his flat in Salt Lake City. He’s grateful for Ryan living so near to the studio because hotels are a real expensive pain in the area, even if he does have to sleep on a couch.

Ryan: Awesome, see you soon!

Dallon couldn’t help but smile at the message, Ryan was indeed ‘baby’ as the fans would say. Dallon recently finding out that they meant he was ‘soft’ and not that he acted like a baby. And honestly, they’re not wrong. It’s a shame there’s a certain image that crosses his mind when he thinks of the drummer now, hoping that it’d go away as soon as they see each other and it’d be normal.

He picks at his sweater sleeve in the lobby, waiting for Ryan to turn up. He hears a chatty voice greet the receptionist and a smile falls on his face as he sees Ryan, hair falling over his face slightly longer than usual, blonde highlights fading out. Their eyes meet and Ryan greets him enthusiastically but Dallon can tell there’s a slight apprehension. He pays no attention to it though, springing to compliment the other’s outfit.

“You’ve seen this a million times, it’s nothing!” Ryan protested but Dallon shook his head.

“It’s cool. Trendy if that’s a word people still use,” he grins and gestures to the equipment room Ryan has to collect his cymbals from.

“Well thanks, man, you look dapper as always,” Ryan says, disappearing into the room followed by some clangs. Dallon’s face burns a little brighter but he blames it on the central heating. “Let’s start with ‘Do It’ to warm up?”

Dallon nods and takes a cymbal stand from him before leading him to the room they booked.

By the fourth song Ryan’s bangs have stuck to his forehead a bit. Dallon couldn’t help but glance over at him throughout the song, confused.

“Hey, you good?” He asks finally as Ryan gulps down water. The drummer nods and wipes his forehead with a hand towel.

“Just the heat,” he says, already stripped down to a T-shirt. Dallon reaches over and turns the fan up another setting, noticing the way Ryan’s shifting on his drum stool uncomfortably.

“That stool okay?”

Ryan’s eyes widen for a second, face heating up another shade before he shakes his head, forcing a laugh.

“Nah, I’m good trust me,” he says before picking up his sticks again.

“Tell me if you wanna stop,” Dallon says and Ryan gives him a nod and a grateful smile.

Of course his mind goes to one place but he can’t help it. Has Ryan always been this shifty when playing? Perhaps he’s just a bad friend and hasn’t noticed. He can’t help but steal glances at Ryan’s arched back, trying to figure out if it’s the same one as the photos. He shakes his head, picking up the microphone, waiting for Ryan’s cue.

He’s ashamed that he’s still thinking about it, later on Ryan’s couch. The man had been so nice setting him up with a cool can of dr pepper, always having one around for him. It was dumb but just what he needed after practice and Dallon was so thankful.

“You can take my bed tonight,” Ryan said from where he was tidying up magazines. One had fallen on the floor and Dallon couldn’t help but glance, GLANCE, to see if there was an outline of something. God,he was pathetic.

Dallon frowned as he registered his words.

“Nah, I’m happy with the couch,” he said but Ryan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Your feet always hang off and you get a stiff back in the mornings, don’t think I don’t notice.”

Dallon bit back a ‘how would you know’ joke and felt a tiny bit ashamed, he never wanted to be rude and impose but the couch was slightly too small for him.

“Where will you sleep?” He asks and Ryan rolled his eyes before stretching up and putting the magazines on a high shelf. Dallon caught a glimpse of something pink peeking out from under his shirt.

“On the couch, duh,” Ryan said.

“You could always sleep on the bed with m-“ Dallon said without thinking and froze. Idiot brain, dumb stupid small brai-

“Okay,” Ryan shrugged. “But if it gets too hot I’m leaving. And you better not cuddle up to me again!”

Dallon felt a sigh of relief, remembering the brobecks days where they often shared a bed in the back of the van. He says a bed but it was more an air mattress and a sleeping bag. Unfortunately, Dallon’s habit of cuddling things in his sleep had started at the same time and the band often drew short straws to sleep next to him.

“Cool,” he said in reply, not knowing what else to say. He saw Ryan stifling a yawn and it set him off yawning. “You wanna go to bed now?”

It feels dumb to say but Dallon would rather think of it like they’re having a sleepover than anything else.

“Okay, dad,” Ryan rolled his eyes again with a laugh and Dallon felt tension slip away from where his fingers were gripped together, it was only Ryan.

Ryan took the bathroom to get changed whilst Dallon took the bedroom, once done Ryan’d opened the door to brush his teeth and let Dallon in who grabbed his toothbrush. They awkwardly stood next to each other, looking in the mirror before bursting out laughing at how dumb they were being. Ryan pushes Dallon gently out the way to spit and Dallon tried to back up but given the room size, Ryan was slightly bent over in front of him. Dumb stupid mind. Ryan washed his mouth out with the water and accidentally caught Dallon’s flustered gaze in the mirror who spluttered and nearly choked on his toothbrush, not expecting to be caught. Trying to get most of it in the sink as best he could, he spit out the toothpaste, trying to protect Ryan. Unfortunately now he was bent over the poor man, pressed against his back as he coughs over the sink.

Ryan burst out laughing.

“You alright man? You’re not gonna die on me are you?”

Dallon let him slip out from under him before giving him a weak smile.

“Think it went down the wrong way,” he said sheepishly because how could he not know how to brush his teeth at 38 years of age.

Ryan grabs a face towel and wipes the corners of his mouth for him.

“I’m sure I’ve looked worst in front of you,” he says with a guilty smile, no doubt remembering all the times he staggered back to the bus drunk at 2 in the morning to an exhausted Dallon.

“Ay, don’t be so sure,” Dallon smiled and rinsed his mouth out. “Let’s go bed I’m exhausted.”

Following Ryan to his bedroom felt odd, almost forbidden. Something Dallon couldn’t explain, it was just plain weird. Like he was meant to be on the couch now with his phone scrolling through twitter whilst Ryan likes his tweets from the other room. But here Ryan was, sorting out the pillows so he had more (Dallon’s surprised he remembers that he only needed one) before sliding under the covers on the right hand side. He looked over at Dallon expectantly.

“You gonna stand there all night or?”

Dallon shook his head before stepping over a pile of clothes to get into bed. “You’re dumb.”

Ryan laughed. “Yeah, so what?”

Dallon shifted to get comfortable, facing Ryan’s back. He was determined to stay in one place tonight no matter what. Locking away all thoughts of anything, he murmured a goodnight before closing his eyes.

“Sleep well,” Ryan said before turning off the light and settling down next to him. There were faint sounds of traffic from the open window in the living room and Dallon furrowed his eyebrows, hoping sleep will take him soon. Sure enough, he had been blessed for his recent troubles and slipped into the darkness far sooner than usual.

He was in a music store, sampling a piano that he somehow knew how to play. About to the check the price when his surroundings shifted into something completely different. He could hear the sound of breathing and opened the door in front of him. Ryan was on the bed, thong and everything, riding two of his fingers. He was moaning quietly and Dallon’s heart lurched. Suddenly, Ryan looked over his shoulder and gave Dallon a small smile, eyes hooded. He bends over, now on all fours. His hole looking so enticing Dallon finds himself walking over without noticing. He tentatively reaches out and grabs an ass cheek, the skin surprisingly soft, hearing a gasp in front of him.

“Please,” Ryan whispers and Dallon can’t help but give him what he wants, deep down in his gut knowing that this is what he’s really been thinking about too. He pulls back the thong string and lets it snap back into place, Ryan wiggles desperately.

“Dallon, fuck me please,” he whines. Dallon looks down to see that he was already naked, not bothering to question it before gripping Ryan’s hips harshly and sliding up into his crack, making the younger shake in his hands, needy.

He does the same motion again before it feels more real, instead of skin under his fingers it’s fabric and the room fades away slightly before he’s woken up coldly. He breathes and takes in his surroundings, the dim light of Ryan’s room greeting his eyes. Ryan’s head turned away from him, his hands gripping Ryan’s hips and his dick rock hard.

Fuck, was he doing that in real life?

As if to answer his question, Ryan’s hips circle back with a quiet moan of disappointment. He was muttering something, sleep talking. Dallon caught his name and went even more red, grateful for the cover of darkness if Ryan did wake up. What he’d failed to notice is his arm underneath Ryan’s mountain of pillows, going slightly numb under the other’s weight. Fuck, he hoped the other was asleep before he starting cuddling up to him. Not that that was the worst thing that could happen right now. 

Dallon was stuck. As if Ryan knew that, his hips rolled back again, back arching more, finding Dallon’s cock and rubbed his ass on it. Dallon had to bite his lip hard to stifle a moan and swear he could feel something hard between Ryan’s ass cheeks. It wasn’t- was it? His hand slowly moved from his loose grip on Ryan’s hip to brush against the thing. At the same time, Ryan moved back again and it pressed further into him, his breathing picking up and a string of curses fell from his lips. Dallon confirmed it was indeed, a buttplug. Fuck, everything made sense now with the fidgeting and uncomfortableness. He felt like he just figured out a mystery but at the same time, had encroached on his friend’s privacy. He felt a twinge of shame for finding it as hot as he did. Did Ryan...want him to find out? Did he specifically put it in for Dallon, in hopes he would fuck him? Not that he needed a reason, Ryan could’ve just put it in because thats what he likes but at the same time-

The man backed into his hand again and moaned wantonly, pulling Dallon back to the situation at hand. Ryan’s hips fell and Dallon felt him shift slightly. He was awake.

“Dallon?” Ryan called in the darkness like he was afraid of an answer. Dallon held his breath for a second before shakily exhaling on the younger’s neck making him shiver.

“Yeah?” It was dumb, they both knew what was going on. Ryan knew Dallon now knew his secret. And Dallon knew that Ryan knew that he liked it, or that he was at least horny.

“Are you-“ Ryan stopped what he was saying but somehow Dallon knew what he was going to ask. He took a deep breath before answering.

“Yeah, are you?” He replied and felt Ryan nod on his arm.

“You wanna?” He said and felt another nod. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

He lets his lower brain take over as he grips Ryan’s hip once more, bringing him in close before trailing the hand up to his chest, tracing a fingernail over his nipple as he lightly thrusts up against his ass. Ryan makes a cute muffled noise, so Dallon reaches up and pulls his hand away from his mouth before he can stop himself.

“Wanna hear you,” he says, unsure of where this side was coming from but by the sound of Ryan gasp when his finger finds his nipple again, he’s not complaining.

Dallon props himself up on his elbow to reach Ryan’s neck, latching on and lightly sucking. Ryan keens at this, moaning lowly as he arches his back more, eye squeezed shut in the dim room. Dallon couldn’t help but stare at his blushing face once he’d finished with his neck.

Ryan stopped him and rolled onto his back, shoving the covers off. He looked like a dream in this position, legs bent and spread, back arching off the bed with his shirt pushed up to his neck exposing his chest and slight belly. His dick was straining against his shorts and he gave Dallon the most adorable puppy dog eyes, it made his heart melt. He wanted to give him all he wanted and more, pleasantly surprised at how soft Ryan was even in bed. The younger looked away, embarrassed by the attention as Dallon’s eyes trail his body.

“You can,” Ryan started and chewed his lip a bit before continuing. “You can fuck me if you want.”

Dallon felt like his face was on fire, his mind bringing up images of his dream, Ryan face down on the bed panting. He nodded, head light and sat up before kneeling between Ryan’s legs, hovering over him.

“Safe word?” Dallon asked before he did anything.

“Red,” Ryan replied and Dallon nodded, committing it to memory. He glanced at Ryan’s lips before the younger lifted his head up to meet his, hand on Dallon’s neck as he brought him against himself. Dallon made no waste in deepening the kiss and rolling their hips together. Ryan gasped, mouth falling open, Dallon taking the opportunity to nip at his lower lip. Dallon’s hand circled Ryan’s nipple once before reaching lower, feeling course hair leading down to his shorts. He leant back with a questioning look, reading Ryan’s blissed out face. The younger nodded fast and that was all Dallon needed before pulling his shorts down, leaning back on his ankles to pull them off Ryan’s leg. And when they spread again, what a sight. He was wearing pink laced panties with his cock peeking out the top, curving up against his belly. Dallon felt a possessive almost growl like noise bubble up and die in his throat. Fuck he looked so good. Ryan hid his face in his hands and whimpered, Dallon let him, not wanting to force him into anything.

“Wow, Ry,” Dallon finally gasped out and ran his hands up and down Ryan’s thighs who quivered. “You look gorgeous.”

Ryan squeaked what Dallon presumes was a thanks before giving a breathing moan as Dallon’s knuckles grazed his covered cock.

“Fuck,” he muttered and Dallon tutted.

“No swearing, you have to be a good boy,” Dallon didn’t know where this side was coming from, having never felt something this strong before. Sex hadn’t exactly been boring for him before but this was something else- and not just because Ryan was a guy. It was because Ryan was Ryan. And god damn was he hot.

Dallon tugged at the band of the panties before pulling them back like he did the thong, snapping them back. Ryan moaned louder at that, seemingly more responsive to a rougher treatment. Dallon wondered what he’d do if he pushed the base of the plug slightly-

“Ah, sir please Dallon fuck me please,” Ryan babbled, back arching in response.

Dallon smirked before pressing it again, getting a hold of the base and twisting. Sir? He could get used to that.

“So you were a naughty boy today huh?” Dallon said and Ryan finally met his gaze, eyes glazed, pretty mouth open. “You wore this hoping I’d find out and fuck you? You stretch yourself open last night thinking about my fingers? Are you that much of a slut?”

Ryan’s eyelids flutter as Dallon pulls the plug out slightly before pressing it in again.

“Answer me,” Dallon says coldly, dropping the base.

Ryan looked at him pleadingly.

“Yes, just for you. Thinking about you bending me over in the practice room, fucking me open. I’m a slut, please,” Ryan’s eyes closed again when Dallon gripped his waistband, pulling down the panties off his legs and freeing his cock. It was cute, the way it bounced up to his stomach. 

“You wanted your breaths to be backing vocals on a song huh? What if they were accidentally released and everyone heard how you begged for me, how much of a slut you are, how high pitched your moans were?” Dallon was reaching the limit himself, desperate to pull out the plug and slam into Ryan’s warmth but he restrained a little further, wanting to drive him crazier. He paused wondering if this would be too far before he said it, “accidentally released it like when you accidentally sent me that hot pic of your ass, stockings and all.”

Ryan’s eyes widened and Dallon reached down to almost meet his lips. “Do you know how badly I’ve wanted to fuck you since then? Never thought of you as a twink.” He stared into Ryan’s eyes as he slowly pulled out the plug, feeling it drag against the other walls as he comes apart beneath him, placing it out of the way. Ryan widens his legs further, trying to hook them onto the back of Dallon’s hips.

Dallon frees his own cock with one hand and strokes it before rubbing it against Ryan’s entrance, unsure of how he’s holding off. He feels lube spill out from Ryan’s hole, he must’ve put it back in when he was getting changed. So he /was/ planning this.

“So wet for me,” Dallon grunted, half to himself.

“Please, fuck please Dallon! I’ll do anything,” Ryan whined tried to pull him closer. Dallon was about to push in but this piqued his interest.

“Anything?”

Ryan nodded desperately. “I’ll- I’ll suck your cock anytime, drop to my knees whenever you ask. And I’ll wear panties you can- can see through my clothes so people will know I’m a slut. So you can fuck me anytime- I’ll send you as many nudes as you like, anytime of the day -/anything/. Just please sir.”

That possessiveness that surges through Dallon finally gets to him enough that he pushes the head in, Ryan practically mewling, clawing at Dallon’s back. The thought of Ryan dropping to his knees in a dressing room or bent over a table in the bus, not caring if anyone sees, has Dallon pushing in all the way. Ryan breathes heavily and Dallon peppers his neck in kisses as he comes to.

“Alright?” Dallon asks and Ryan looks at him, eyes wide.

“You’re-you’re so big,” Ryan gasps out, wincing slightly. Dallon can’t help but feel a little bad but with Ryan’s heels on his thighs he can’t pull out anymore and he knows he’ll get a mouthful if he tries to. His velvet warmth clenches and unclenches around Dallon and it’s hard to think straight but he decides dirty talk will take Ryan’s mind off things as he adjusts.

“You’re not as loose as I thought you’d be, how many guys have bent you over in the van’s bathroom whilst I was sleeping hm? Bet you pick out dudes at our concerts and ride their cocks in the hotel room next door, moaning loudly like the slut you are? Wishing I would hear and join in?”

Ryan’s eyes rolled back, and Dallon grinned before experimentally rolling his hips. He had no idea if any of it was true but by Ryan’s response he wasn’t far off.

“Faster, p-please,” Ryan whimpers and Dallon is happy to comply, pushing Ryan’s thigh to bend more so he could get deeper.

“Fuck, sir,” Ryan moaned out. “Feels so good- fuck so good.”

Dallon grunts as he speeds up, slapping against Ryan’s skin as he pounds, the younger’s mouth constantly hanging open as he can’t get together full sentences. Dallon feels himself get closer to the edge sooner than he would’ve liked, Ryan’s response to the dirty talk getting him there.

“Such a good- good boy. Such a good slut for me, you’re so good, Ry, so beautiful,” Dallon praises, feeling his control slip as pleasure takes over his brain, the pressure building in his gut. He buries his head in Ryan’s neck, breathing in his soft scent, hand brushing Ryan’s untouched cock. This sets Ryan off, coming hard and silently, body pressed as close to Dallon as he could, spots of come reaching his chest. Dallon could feel a few drops hit his own stomach before his hips stutter deep inside, biting down on Ryan’s shoulder with a muffled groan and releasing.

He pants, body heavy as white spots dance across his vision. He somehow found the energy to roll off Ryan onto the bed next to him. Ryan whines as Dallon goes to sit up, outstretching a hand to him and sniffing.

“Aw, hey it’s okay I only wanted to get a towel,” Dallon says, unsure what’s brought on this side of Ryan. He knows a little bit about sub space but not enough, he just knows not to leave someone when they’re like this and to be gentle. Ryan shakes his head and pouts at Dallon.

“I’m not going to leave you, I promise,” Dallon says and Ryan looks at him eyes wide. Dallon can’t help but see the sadness in them, how many guys have immediately ditched him afterwards? He hates to think about it, anger bubbling in his stomach but he compresses it, it’s not what Ryan needs right now.

“Cm’here,” Dallon pulls Ryan onto his lap carefully and cradles him close, looking out for any signs of discomfort as he realises Ryan might not be able to tell him right now. He feels a pit of his stomach as they should’ve talked about this before, should’ve talked about anything before they did something this big but the feeling of Ryan’s eyelashes against his neck pulls him out of those thoughts, they were for later.

“We need to get cleaned up huh? Then we can sleep,” Dallon says and Ryan looks up at him with a wrinkled nose before nodding. Dallon helped Ryan to his feet before turning on the bedside lamp, stealing a glance at his phone. It was only 12:30am, thank God they have time to sleep.

“Come on, baby boy, I’ll run a bath and we can get you all ready for tomorrow,” Dallon guides Ryan to the bathroom, feeling awkward about the whole situation but hoping it doesn’t show. He’s more than willing to bathe a dude who just let him come in his ass after pounding it to oblivion, especially as that dude is Ryan. He just wants him to feel warm and loved and happy. Ryan sits on the toilet seat and watches Dallon run the water, checking the temperature. He hopes the neighbors can’t hear the water, not even daring to think about Ryan’s screams. Ryan suddenly whines and Dallon’s back giving him attention and praise.

“So good for me today baby, you did so well,” he reassures and Ryan smiles at him shyly, still not fully back yet. Dallon checks the turns off the faucet and checks the temperature, it was warm enough but not too hot, perfect. He helps Ryan climb in, not wanting him to fall before grabbing a towel and wiping himself down whilst the other gets situated, hands running through the water.

“Feel good?” Dallon asks and Ryan nods, giving the other some sense of relief. He’s not sure whats brought about this nonverbal behaviour but he hopes its a good thing.

Dallon scoops up water and pours it gently onto Ryan’s chest before washing it over his shoulders as well. A blissful look falls over Ryan’s face as he stares at Dallon innocently, intertwining their fingers on one hand as the other continues to wash. Dallon can’t help but smile at him and brings Ryan’s hand up to his mouth, kissing his palm before his other hand gently pushes Ryan’s thighs apart so that all of him could have a chance to clean. A part of Dallon hopes not all of his come comes out tomorrow- that Ryan has a part of him as a reminder. Maybe next time he’d fuck him and plug his ass up before any could come out, making him feel full of Dallon, unable to think of anything or anyone else. Dallon’s stomach tightens at the thought but he desperately pushes them away to be with Ryan right now as the younger slips more into the water to let Dallon do his hair. He massages Ryan’s scalp, careful to not get any water in his eyes but not bothering with shampoo. As soon as he sat up slowly, Dallon gave him a quick inspection and deemed him clean enough.

“Come on baby, let’s get you dried off and into bed huh?” Dallon helped him up and bundled him into a towel, drying his hair with another as he leans against the sink, so much different to how they were earlier.

“Such a good boy, can you turn around please, hands up?” Dallon says and Ryan turns so his back can be dried. “There we go, you feel better?”

Ryan faces him again and blinks adorably before nodding with a small smile. Dallon feels his heart leaping out of his chest and can’t stop himself from peppering the drummer’s face in kisses.

“Here, I’ve got some boxers for you,” Dallon says before holding them out for Ryan to step into, the younger immediately putting his arms round Dallon’s neck for support. “And you can wear this t-shirt.”

Dallon holds up his own shirt, having read somewhere that it’s comforting for people when they go into this.

Ryan beams and holds his hands over his head as Dallon pulls it on before slipping into his own boxers. He walks Ryan back to bed, not leaving his side, and haphazardly wipes the bed down with a towel before wrapping up the plug with it and setting it aside. That’s tomorrow’s problem. He feels Ryan’s grip shift on his arm and he turned, seeing the younger blink and seemingly coming back to reality. Ryan looks down at the shirt and notices he’s clean before looking at Dallon embarrassedly.

“I-I didn’t know it would happen,” he said shakily and Dallon shook his head, cuddling him close and placing kisses in his hair.

“Don’t apologise,” Dallon says and Ryan breathes a sigh of relief. “I’m more than happy to take care of you anytime you need me, okay?” He pulls back and studies Ryan’s face, it holds the same shy smile he was wearing earlier but this time was tinged with embarrassment.

He nods. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, let’s sleep for real?” Dallon asks, a pet name dying in his mouth since Ryan had woken up. Ryan follows him to bed, waiting til Dallon had laid on his back to snuggle up to him fully, head on Dallon’s bare chest. In seemingly a few minutes his breathing slowed and Dallon presumed he was asleep, poor guy. Still unsure of what this meant or what would happen tomorrow, Dallon was too tired to wonder about the consequences and instead gave into, this time, a peaceful sleep, comforted by Ryan’s scent.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are over 18 and wanna talk about how much of a twink ryan is then feel free to leave your insta below !


End file.
